4 AM
by Scriptress
Summary: Unable to fall asleep on a quiet rainy night, May finds comfort in the person who knows her best. Contestshipping. Oneshot. CS.


**This isn't one of my best, but I think I still like it. This is a bit of an in-betweeny update while I think of something bigger to work on.**

* * *

May lay awake in the darkness of her Poke Center room, listening to the rain as it battered the world outside. She knew that the sound should have lulled her unconscious, but she'd been attempting to fall asleep for hours to no avail.

She tried to concentrate on the comfort of the pillow beneath her head or the feel of the bedding beneath her fingers. She tried to reenact various memories in her mind to null her thoughts.

Nothing.

Instead, she heard Drew's soft breathing.

She rolled over on her bed to see his sleeping form on the mattress across the room. The two beds were separated by a nightstand, his bed much closer to the balcony.

She watched his back as his body rose and fell with slumber.

May found something comforting in the darkness of the room and the thrumming of the rain, knowing that Drew was within reach.

She sighed softly and placed both hands under her pillow, reveling in the fleeting coolness against her skin.

She continued to listen to the sound of his breathing, grateful that he didn't snore.

She suddenly longed for the comfort that awaited her in the empty space of his bed, and before she knew it, she'd labeled it as her own.

May sat up as quietly as possible, the blankets falling from around her shoulders. Her bare feet touched the carpet and she tiptoed across the short distance between her bed and Drew's. The second she sat on his mattress, his deep breathing was interrupted, though he did not move. She lay down next to him and melded her body with his, gently placing her arm around his torso.

"You okay?" he asked without moving, his voice gravelled with sleep. She loved when he sounded like that.

She hummed an affirmative.

"Can't sleep?" he assumed.

"No," she murmured.

"Do you wanna talk?"

She hummed a negative.

"Okay," Drew said.

He rolled his shoulders back in an effort to get closer to her and she pressed her face against his back. She loved the feeling of the cloth of his shirt against her cheek, his rosy scent filling her senses.

Drew placed his arm over May's and she breathed deeply. She entangled her legs between his and wondered why they hadn't done this before.

Being entwined with Drew in the darkness, the rain a natural serenade, was almost therapeutic.

After minutes of stillness, May felt his breathing start to slow, though she was still fully awake. She wished she was able to lay there forever, but she felt herself growing restless.

May slipped her arm from under his, knowing this would only further disrupt his sleep. He didn't move as she left his bed and walked towards the balcony.

She quietly opened the sliding door, causing the sound of rain amplify within the room.

The concrete was cold beneath her bare feet. She slid the door shut behind her and sat on the floor of the balcony, hugging her knees.

The sun had yet to peek from behind the trees, so she watched as the street lamps illuminated the rain.

The fresh smell of rain filled her lungs as she breathed deeply in an effort to relax herself.

She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the glass.

Rain.

Calm. Sleep.

Yawn. Sleep.

Breathe.

The movement of the glass doors behind her caused her to lift her head from its tranquil position. She opened her eyes and watched raindrops trail down the metal of the balcony railing.

Drew sat down next to her, wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants.

"What's up, Maple." He murmured.

"Nothing much," she said, just as softly. "Just… just—"

"People watching?" he suggested.

"Yeah," she said.

They looked down at the empty streets below them and saw no people walk by.

"Yeah," Drew said. "This isn't as fun at 4am."

"No, it's not." May agreed.

"Not at all."

"Nope."

There was a slight silence and the street lamp flickered briefly. There was a line of trees just beyond the pavement of the sidewalk. She could not see how far the trees extended, as the rain greatly hindered her visibility.

"You feeling okay?" he asked her.

She leaned her head back against the glass. "Yeah."

"So, I don't have to call Nurse Joy."

"Nope."

"And there's nothing you want to talk about."

May chuckled lightly and turned her head to face him. His eyelids looked heavy and his hair was disheveled. He seemed to be fighting to keep himself awake. The thought warmed her heart.

"No," she said before watching the rain make puddles on the pavement below. "I'm okay."

She pulled her T-shirt over her knees and returned to hugging them with her arms.

He ran a hand through his hair, ruining its cute, messy state. "You better not be lying to me."

"How would _you_ know?"

"If you're lying?"

She looked at him and said nothing.

"You're kidding," he said incredulously.

Another slight silence.

Drew adjusted his feet in front of him so that his knees were raised. He rested his arms on top of them and leaned forward.

"May, you're the worst liar I've ever met in my life."

She scoffed. "No way."

He looked at her, smirking. It was his turn to say nothing.

"No _way_ ," May said a bit louder. "You're lying."

Drew lifted his hands innocently. "I swear."

May poked his chest in accusation and his smirk spread to a smile. She continued poking him for a few more seconds despite his minor protests.

She finally stopped and wrapped her arms around her knees again. "I'm a good liar."

"Alright, yeah okay."

Her grip around her knees tightened. "I could lie to you right now and you wouldn't even know."

May didn't even have to look at him to know what his expression looked like.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yep."

"Are you challenging me at four in the morning?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

She looked at him to find him chuckling under his breath.

"Perfect," he said, a little too evilly for her taste.

"Okay," she said, a bit nervous.

"How do you feel…" Drew started, searching for a question to ask her. "About chocolate."

"Um… I hate it…?" She knew that didn't sound very convincing.

Drew hung his head and laughed as quietly as he could for the courtesy of their neighbors.

"Drew, you _know_ I love chocolate." Even though she was a little upset, she still found herself searching for the smile that was hidden behind his arms. "You can't ask me a question you already know the answer to."

"Alright, okay," he admitted, lifting his head and running his hands through his hair. "What don't I know about you…?"

May helped him think of a question. "You don't know… what color my toothbrush is—"

"Yes I do—"

"—Oh wait, yes you do."

She stretched her legs out as far as she could without touching the wet railing with her bare feet and tried again. "Okay, how many… Ferris Wheels have I been on?"

He didn't hesitate. "You've never been on a Ferris Wheel."

"Drew!" May said, exasperated.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Why do you _know_ that?"

"I don't know!" he said in a hushed tone.

"When do we ever talk about Ferris Wheels?"

"We don't—"

"Okay, so—"

"I don't know," he said again. "I just know you've never been on one."

May sighed. "Okay, well." She drummed her fingers against her knee cap. "What did Max get me for Christmas?"

"Last year or two years ago?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. His question implied that he knew the answer to at least one of those questions. "Last year."

He paused and turned to face her. "I actually don't know. What did he get you?"

"A photo album."

He examined her facial features, then smirked and faced the horizon. "No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did," she insisted.

"What did he really get you, May."

"A book."

"Okay."

She leaned her head back against the glass and glared at him. He felt her gaze and turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"How can you tell," she said, frustrated.

He shrugged. "You just did the thing that you do when you lie."

"What do I do?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't explain it. You just look at me differently."

May furrowed her eyebrows. "I look at you differently?"

"Yeah, you just… the way you look at me changes."

"That's stupid."

He shrugged again. "It's true."

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear in annoyance. "Okay, ask me what I wanted for my fifth birthday."

A corner of his mouth lifted in anticipation of her answer. She didn't realize it before, but he was sitting closer to her now than when he had originally sat down.

"What did you want for your fifth birthday."

"A bounce house." She tried to say it the same way she did last time.

Drew watched her facial expressions and she saw the corners of his lips lift slightly. He brushed at the tip of his nose with his finger to hide his smile.

"Cute," he said.

Her cheeks felt like they had burst into flames.

"No," she argued. "Not cute. I was lying."

"No, you weren't," he said, matter-of-factly. "You wanted a bounce house."

He was right. May was astonished at how easily he was able to read her. She made a mental note to refrain from directly lying to him in the future.

"Did you get it?" he asked her. "The bounce house?"

"Nope," she said with a sigh. "No, I didn't."

Drew placed his arms back on top of his knees. They were close enough that their arms were touching.

May sighed as she listened to Drew yawn next to her.

"Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think—" she quickly changed her train of thought. "Never mind. It's stupid."

"No, it's not," Drew said softly. "Ask me. Do I ever think…?"

"Do you ever think about… where we'll be in a couple of years?"

He thought for a second before answering. "Where either of us will be?"

"No, like—" May stared at her fingers, the rain pouring down in front of them. She wished she hadn't said anything at all. "Like where _we_ _'_ _ll_ be."

Drew was silent, so she turned her attention from her hands to his face. His gaze was soft and reminiscent, his eyelashes so incredibly long.

May's face suddenly felt warm. "I mean, will you still know these little things about me years from now? Will you know who I am at all?"

Drew shrugged. "I don't know." He paused slightly. "I want to."

She looked down at the pavement below in silence.

"Is this why you can't sleep?" he murmured to her.

She didn't reply.

"Why are you thinking about this?" he asked her, focusing again on the horizon.

"Because we've been doing this for a while—"

"Doing what?"

"Traveling," May explained. "We've been traveling for a while."

"Okay."

"I'm just worried about when we go our separate ways?"

Drew looked back at her, his eyebrows ruffled. " _When_?"

"Yeah." She stopped speaking to gauge his reaction. "Isn't that bound to happen eventually?"

Drew said nothing.

"It's just that no one knows me the way you do," she said.

"No one could _possibly_ know you the way I do," Drew agreed.

"I know!" May exclaimed. Drew chuckled at her sudden excitement. "So what if years from now someone buys me a birthday cake with those little frosting flowers on it—"

"May, you hate those frosting flowers."

"I know!" she said with just as much enthusiasm. She was glad to see that he thought it was just as funny. "But who would know that? They would think I would like them because I love regular roses." She stared emptily at her hands. "But they'd be so wrong."

"Is that your biggest concern?"

"It's one of them, yeah."

Drew chuckled again. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Why not?" May asked. "Because you'd tell them for me?"

"Nope."

"Oh," May said. "Because… you'd plan my parties for me."

He laughed openly, forgetting about their sleeping neighbors for a second. "No." He smirked, pausing slightly. "Do you want to guess again?"

"No," May said. "You can just tell me."

He laughed lightly. "Okay." He ran his hands through his hair. "It's because we'll probably be together years from now."

To her, his words had a double meaning. "Really?"

"Yeah, probably."

May instantly felt a weight lift from her shoulders, and her eyes began to droop.

"I didn't know you thought about me that much," Drew continued.

She could practically hear the smug look on his face.

"I… I don't." she stuttered. That was the absolute worst time to stutter through anything ever.

"That's weird," Drew said. "Because I remember you telling me that you do."

May huffed. "I've never told you that."

Drew took her hand in his and her heart skipped in her chest.

"So I don't keep you up at night?" Drew asked.

"Nope," May said defiantly.

He chuckled silently next to her. "I'll remember that when I pick out your birthday cake years from now," May laughed beside him. "And I tell them to hold back on the cake completely because you'd love a box full of frosting roses instead."

May gasped at how absolutely evil he was. "You wouldn't."

He smirked. "I would."

She smiled at him. "You're the worst."

He squeezed her hand and they turned their attention to the horizon. The sun was beginning to color the sky.

The street lamp below flickered again, threatening to go out.

"You tired yet?"

May let her head rest against Drew's shoulder. "Yeah."

There was a slight pause in their conversation.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked.

She looked up at him from his shoulder and into his tired green eyes. She could feel the rain soothing her bones, her face mere inches from his. May closed her eyes and nodded.

She felt him move her hair to kiss her forehead.

"Come on."

Drew helped her stand and led her back into the darkened room they had called their home for the past few days.

May quickly found comfort in pillows and the light scent of roses.

She found reassurance in tangled limbs and intertwined fingers.

She felt security and warmth in his arms. In their future. In the thrumming of the rain.

* * *

 **Here it is! This one has grown on me since I posted it.**

 **I had so much writer's block while writing this. I just couldn't go anywhere with it, and I couldn't make it very long. So I decided to play with their dialogue and push through it.**

 **Please help me improve this one by reviewing. Let me know what can be fixed.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
